The Dream Room
by I am the HERO AMERICA
Summary: It was just a normal day for Dipper Pines, but for Gravity Falls abnormal is as close to normal as you're ever going to get. When the government decides Dipper's the only one who can carry out their task, he makes a deal he'll soon regret. Ted Moseby on the other hand is having trouble finding any evidence of his life before the age of thirteen. While looking, he'll dig too far.


**A/N: So, instead of being responsible for my other stories I started a twoshot. Oops is all I'll say.I'm sorry.** **I'm so not sorry.** **Anyway, this crossover originally wasn't a crossover then I started writing the second/last chapter and then it DID become a crossover. **

**Disclaimer: I AM A POOR PERSON WHO DOESN'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER! SORRY!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Usachan!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dipper was enjoying the steaming July morning air, it wasn't too hot or too cold. There was a gentle breeze pushing the sounds and smells of the forest through the open window of the Mystery Shack.<strong>

Dipper had found that he was most relaxed in the early mornings, it was a new day with mysteries and answers and clues to discover it was promising. Yes, morning was the time for Dipper.

Above him, he heard the quiet shuffles that signaled Mabel waking up. His sister wasn't meant to wake up early, but she'd gotten into the habit of early-rising because they had no curtains in the attic and the sun shone right through the window above their beds.

Outside, a car pulled into view and Dipper heaved a tired sigh, _idiot tourists. _He set down the broom he'd been using to sweep the floor and headed out to tell the tourists they weren't open for another hour.

"Hey!" Dipper called, jogging down the steps towards the car. The car was actually a dark blue minivan radiating ominous vibes towards Dipper, making him a little hesitant in knocking on the driver's window.

Without any warning, the side door flew open and two beefy hands were wrapped around Dipper, tugging him inside the van and cutting off his scream.

* * *

><p>Being kidnapped was actually really boring. Sure, it was frightening at first, but after the initial shock had worn off he was fine. It wasn't like they were torturing him or anything, they really only gagged him, put a cloth sack over his and and tucked him under the backseat with a blanket thrown over his him.<p>

_Now I see why they always _skip _this part in the movies..._

The van turned this way and that, making Dipper lose all sense of direction, not that he could really tell where they were with his vision anyway.

Dipper spent the majority of the ride trying to figure out who would've kidnapped him, and why. It was obvious to him that he had made enough enemies to last a lifetime, and it was only the beginning of summer, and by the end of the ride he had two lists: enemies who would kidnap and enemies with vehicles. But the lists never crossed, not even once.

"Alright, get the kid, I'll get the boss." A gruff voice ordered as the engine shut off with a huff. Dipper felt himself being lifted and carried bridal style out of the van. He couldn't tell where he was, but the area sounded big. It sounded as though there was nothing in any direction for miles, no wind rustled the tree branches, the heavy footfalls of his captors sounded like gravel.

The smell was no different, it smelled like the absence of something, as if the smell that had occupied the area had been ripped and stripped away long before Dipper's arrival.

Dipper was set down a few minutes later, his sneakers squeaking on what was obviously a polished tile floor. As soon as his feet touched the floor, his hands reached for the bag over his head, yanking it off with a frustrated growl, it was stuffy and hot inside the bag and he didn't like it.

Dipper glared at his captures with and icy fierceness that he hoped was intimidating, but it most likely made him look like the orange kitten from the _Aristocats _movie.

"Wh-what am I doing here?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" A man with sleek brown hair answered, stepping into the room like he owned the place, probably because he did, Dipper thought with bitterness as he turned his attention to the man. His frame was like any other person in his profession: slim and fit. His voice was deep and rough, like dropping rocks into a pond.

"Why am I here?" Dipper asked, and then he noticed the badge attached to the man's jacket, "you're with the government!" Dipper took a step back, "why am I here?" He repeated, trying to regain the ferocity in his voice.

"Dipper Pines, you are the one we've been looking for, Agents Powers and Triggers noticed it first when you raised the dea-"

"Can we not talk about that?" The agent in front of Dipper raised an eyebrow, but carried on with the conversation.

"We've been watching you for a long time, Dipper Pines." The statement made Dipper's skin crawl and inch further away from him.

"Why?" Dipper tripped over his untied shoelace and tumbled into the second man that carried him in.

"You can summon the dream demon," he waved his and and the second man let Dipper fall flat on his back as he walked over to the door, leaving Dipper alone in the dimly lit room.

Pushing himself onto his knees, Dipper tried to think what he'd done over the last few days that would've proved he had strong magic the required the government to kidnap him.

A thought dawned on Dipper and he made an excited grab for his vest, practically shaking himself in excitement as he searched for the journal to tell him how he could summon Bill Cipher.

_Wait, that's stupid,_ Dipper thought, stopping himself from thumbing through the journal and summoning the demon. What could the government _possibly_ want from Bill that would require them to go through the trouble of kidnapping a twelve-year old.

"Interesting question, Pine Tree!" Dipper spun around on his knees to see Bill Cipher hovering just above his head.

"Well, you've gotten yourself into quite pickle, eh?" Bill laughed, floating closer to the boy who had been scowling at the dream demon.

"What do you want, Bill?" Dipper narrowed his eyes at the demon who chuckled merrily at the young brunette.

"I just want to help you! I was the one who caused this, after all!"

"That's very uncharacteristic of you, what's the catch?" Dipper asked, remembering the last time Bill "helped" him out. He ended up becoming part of the mindscape and the evil triangle broke his arm and nearly killed him, on more than one occasion that evening!

"Oh nothing too severe, just some of your memories and the journal!" If Bill had a mouth, Dipper was sure a cocky grin would be plastered on it. The boy clutched the journal close to his chest and shook his head.

"It's too risky, I mean, you're only going to get me out of here, right?" Dipper asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Not true, as we speak, the agents are looking for some leverage against you," Bill's body changed from annoying yellow and into a screen where he could see some agents watching Mabel and Grunkle Stan, radio in hand and more kidnapping gear in hand.

Dipper stood and stared in horror at the scene. "That's not fair!" Dipper screamed, throwing his pen from his pocket and at the demon, making the demon leave with a taunting laugh filling the air.

"Stupid dorito," Dipper muttered as he made his way over to the wall and leaning against it as he slid down to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Dipper." The first man was back, watching Dipper with a pleased and knowing smirk.<p>

"Why haven't you introduced yourself?" Dipper asked with a tired sigh, he wanted to go. He had been here who knows how long, but it was long enough for him to fall asleep, so it was at least a day.

"It's not important," The agent waved his hand as if he could wave the question away.

"Then I'm going to call you 'plebeian' until I hear it," Dipper shrugged, not really into the conversation but pleased he could throw his kidnapper through a loop.

"Fine, have it your way, Dipper," Plebeian walked closer to the boy curled on the floor and knelt in front of him.

Dipper tried to make himself smaller and merge himself with the wall, but he couldn't do it, no form of magic or wishing could get him away from the agent in front of him.

"Have you agreed to help us?" His voice soft and still, as if all the rocks had been dropped and you're watching the ripples and hearing the echoes of the drop.

"Why would I ever help you summon that monster?" Dipper glared back at the man. This conversation wasn't the first of it's kind, this was the fourth time the man had asked him to help, not including when Dipper had first arrived, so it was their fifth meeting all together.

"Why, for research of course. Surely a boy with your... _particular_ interests would be able to understand the need for knowledge," he gave Dipper a kind smile that set Dipper's skin ablaze with uncomfortable tingles.

"I don't understand why you would kidnap a child, yet here we are, Plebeian," Dipper turned his head away from the man, too tired to continue arguing, but he couldn't fall asleep. Bill would be back, and that wasn't something that he would let happen.

"Fine, I'll be back soon," the man stood with a heavy sigh and stalked over to the door, hovering in the open entryway.

"Oh and Dipper, think of your family's well-being while you try to make you decision." With that happy note, the man shut the door and left Dipper to feel the true weight of his situation fall on his shoulders, he couldn't help them.

He couldn't help any of them, not the government, not the Shack and not Mabel. How had he allowed this to happen? How had me managed to be so stupid that he allowed himself to get caught up in this mess with the government.

"You know, the offer still stands, Pine Tree."

"Not now Bill, I'm trying to fix this mess," Dipper rolled over and stared at the wall.

"Kid, just listen to my demands or tell them how to summon me!" Bill gave an exasperated sigh.

"No, there's gotta be another option, there always is!" Dipper growled, not bothering to look at the dream demon.

"You only get two options and I've told them both to you," Bill floated down i front of the preteen's face.

"Tell me, what's your deal? Leave out no details," Dipper glared at the triangle who had a twinkle in his eye.

"I get the journal and your memories and you get your freedom and the safety of your family. Boom! Deal?" Bill stuck out his flaming blue hand and Dipper stared at it skeptically, should he sacrifice the journal and some memories for his freedom and Mabel's safety.

"You promise that's all you're gonna do? No replacing my eyes with baby heads or stealing my body to destroy everything?" Dipper raised his eyebrow, his hand hovering close to Bill's.

"Sheesh kid! Always with the baby heads!" Bill laughed before shaking a section of his body, "I promise not to do any of that stuff."

"Okay, you promised, so no going behind my back or any of that nonsense," Dipper grabbed the Demon's hand and that's the last thing he remembered.


End file.
